This project is being conducted to demonstrate the presence of methanogenic bacteria in the dental plaque of monkeys (Macaca fasciularis and Macaca mulatta). The work completed to date using enrichment culture techniques has demonstrated the presence and metabolic activities of these methanogenic bacteria. The work is being directed towards the isolation of a pure culture of the methanogen(s) and a better characterization of the substrates utilized for methane production.